Hunting Trip
by ghostanimal
Summary: Oneshot: Ulfric takes his eldest son on his first hunting trip. Fatherson bonding, UlfricxDragonborn inspired by the Skyrim Kink Meme


**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Skyrim.**

**Summary: Ulfric takes his eldest son on his first hunting trip.  
**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Inspiration: Skyrim Kink meme. The prompt; After reading a couple fills involving these two hooking up, I couldn't help but wonder what what kind of daddy Ulfric would be. Care to help me out, anons? I ain't looking for much, just a little fluff between father and offspring. All I ask is that the DB be of a human race.  
**

**Pairings: UlfricxDragonborn  
**

**Warnings: Nope  
**

**Other Notes:  
**

* * *

Ulfric gripped Vulwulf's hand as he led him down the path. His seven year old son skipped alongside him, making him smile some. He soon escaped his father's grip to half-jog, half-skip in front of him.

"I'm going to take down an elk," he announced, looking up at his father. "A large, huge elk that Mama can make supper out of for a month, and has a pelt so big that we can craft Mama, Ruki and Ari brand new cloaks. Maybe even the new baby."

"I'm sure you will," he chuckled, fondly ruffling the boy's blond hair. He looked exactly like Ulfric did as a child, only a tad bigger and much strong. The boy was growing taller and stronger each day, and Ulfric thanked Talos daily for his eldest and only son. A fine boy, a perfect example of a pure Nord as he showed off the best of qualities from his father, High King of Skyrim and his mother, the Dragonborn. A born leader, yet obedient and brilliant. Quick learner, fast and strong. Soon he would see just how much of a natural hunter his son truly was.

It wasn't that he didn't love his two daughters, but Vulwulf was his son. He did love them, very, very much. But Vulwulf was his eldest, and his only son. His pride and joy, the next High King of Skyrim, and the one who would carry the name Stormcloak for generations to come.

The two walked further along the path before Ulfric gestured him to go off the trail with him, which Vulwulf happily obliged.

"We need to be quiet so that the elk and deer don't hear us," he told his boy. He nodded eagerly and followed his father's lead in crouching and carefully stepping through the snow. Ulfric took pride on how quickly his only son learned to sneak amongst the forest, crouching under tree branches and making silent footsteps.

Suddenly, his son eagerly patted his side and motioned to a single elk slowly pushing the snow aside to graze the grass beneath.

"Can I shoot?" Vulwulf asked, voice hushed as he eagerly bouncing around silently as his dad withdrew the bow and an arrow.

"Let me show you how it's done, and you may take the next," Ulfric whispered back. A tad disappointed, the boy nodded as he carefully observed Ulfric's movements as the man crouched lower to the ground. He couldn't miss in front of his boy.

Pulling back the bow expertly, he took another second to line up the shot before releasing the string from his fingertips. The arrows sliced through the air and sharply piercing the neck of the creature. It fell over with a whimper, giving Ulfric enough time to quickly fire a second shot before it could get up and walk away.

"You hit it!" his boy yelped happily. Ulfric grinned proudly at his marksmanship before standing straight, Vulwulf following his example. They walked over to the kill. "Can I shoot the next one?"

"Of course," Ulfric replied, handing him the bow. Vulwulf squealed happily as he accepted it, but refused Ulfric's help in slipping on the arrow container on his back.

He followed his father's example and crouched down before they slowly slipped away. Ulfric wasn't worried about the elk. Another family could find and take it, or the wolves could consider it a gift. This was Vulwulf's first hunting trip, his chance to shine. They would bring home all of his kills.

They slipped silently through Windhelm's forests before Ulfric finally spied a small group of elks. He nudged his son, who took notice and crouched down, similar to Ulfric did earlier.

"Pull the bow back carefully, and take the time to line up your shot," Ulfric quietly coached from his side. "But do not take too long, or they'll notice you and run away. Pull the string back further, it won't break."

Vulwulf shifted uncomfortably as he pulled the string back further. Ulfric gently took his hand and pulled it back more.

"Is your shot lined up?"

The boy looked awkwardly.

"I believe so."

"Then let go of the string."

He hesitantly let the string go, a bit startled when the arrow flew through the air and hit an elk's rear. The elk immediately began to run. Vulwulf frantically tried to pull another arrow out and tried to repeat his actions from before, put didn't pull the string far enough and it flew only a few feet before landing in the snow on its side.

Ulfric saw the boy's lower lip tremble with disappointment and patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"It's alright. You'll get the next one. Not many even hit elks their first time," he told him. Vulwulf sniffed, but slowly nodded and followed his dad when he motioned for him to follow him.

Twenty minutes later, they stumbled upon another elk.

"Pull the bow back more, lad, or the arrow won't go anywhere. More, more, that's good. Line up your shot carefully, try to aim for the chest, head or neck," Ulfric murmured to his son. The boy's grip on the wooden part of the bow tightened as he released the arrow, allowing it to fly in the air.

And past the elk.

The elk looked up before it spotted the two and ran off before Vulwulf could even set up his bow.

"I'll never get an elk," he choked, tears beginning to fill his eyes. Ulfric shushed him and hugged him lightly.

"You will. Hunting takes years to master, and you're just a beginner. Don't get discouraged, you will get it eventually."

Vulwulf sighed heavily, but sadly nodded and followed his dad.

* * *

Five hours later and missing seven more elk made Vulwulf completely depressed. Not even Ulfric's words of encouragement were helping, and it was nearing time for them to head home. It was growing dark, and it was a long trip back to the Palace of the Kings.

"We should head home lad," he reluctantly told his boy. He hated the pure heartbreak in Vulwulf's eyes as he quietly agreed. They made their way back to the trail and began their journey home. "Cheer up, son. You'll get something your next trip."

"Maybe," he replied in a small voice. Ulfric patted his shoulder, giving him a smile, which Vulwulf weakly returned. A dash of light orange caught Ulfric's eye, and he put his hand on Vulwulf's chest to prevent him from continuing.

"Look," he said quietly, motioning to the fox. Vulwulf looking at Ulfric sadly.

"I can't get an elk. Foxes are harder to shoot," he whimpered.

"Give it the old Nord try," he encouraged. Vulwulf sighed, pulling the bow out and crouching. "Pull the bow back more, line up the shot carefully, atta boy."

Vulwulf let the arrow fly and hit the fox dead on. It slumped to the ground, dead. He scrambled to his feet and ran to examine his kill, Ulfric walking behind him.

"I got a fox!" he shrieked, grabbing the tail to show his father. His smile faded as he examined it. "It's so much smaller than an elk though…"

"It's smaller than an elk," Ulfric admitted, running a hand over the fox's fur. "But it's still warm. Perhaps we could craft booties and mittens for your new little brother or sister. We don't want their tiny hands and feet to freeze, do we?"

"No!" he immediately replied. Ulfric took the fox from him and carried it as they walked home. Upon reaching the palace, his wife was waiting for them at the Windhelm gate, a hand on her stomach, which was growing each day.

Vulwulf snatched the fox from Ulfric and ran up to his mom, shouting his victory as he showed her his prize.

When Ulfric caught up, Vulwulf excitedly looked up at him.

"Let's craft them now!" he urged. Ulfric chuckled.

"We'll skin it tonight, and tomorrow your mother can made lunch out of it while we spend our morning crafting," he promised. Vulwulf looked a tad disappointed, but smiled anyway. "Now go ready for bed. You have a long day tomorrow."

The boy rushed inside the gate, and Ulfric could heard his screams to the locals about how he got a fox.

"Did you shoot it, or did he?" his wife questioned as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"He did all the work," Ulfric told her proudly, arms wrapping around her waist. "He's a natural hunter like you."


End file.
